


may it be you journey on (to light the day)

by x_vellichor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (in a...somewhat abstract sense), Character Study, Other, and because he is just SUCH a spring baby, but a03 is choosing not to acknowledge that, happy birthday mitchy!, honestly just a brief reflection on mitch and who he is and what he means to toronto, just in time for his bday, mitch marner is a leaf and my heart is full, so please join me in ignoring the date, so this sort of happened because i had Feelings about mitch marner on his birthday, technically i posted this at 11:54ish, that's it that's the story, told from bonnie marner's perspective (sort of), well not really a story it's a 100 word drabble but, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_vellichor/pseuds/x_vellichor
Summary: He will be the transition from a bleak winter to a lovely spring, like a budding leaf. He will embody new growth.





	may it be you journey on (to light the day)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some musings on Mitch Marner in drabble form. I might add to this, someday; I haven't really decided yet.
> 
> Title is from May It Be by Enya!
> 
> I should also mention that a.) I did literally no research about the weather conditions in Markham/the general Toronto area in 1997 and b.) please turn back if you/someone you know is mentioned! This is completely fictional.

It was the longest winter they’d had in a long time, and finally the weather is getting decent again.

Bonnie’s belly swells larger and larger as the trees blossom and the flowers bloom—there is new life everywhere.

And this, she thinks, will be her son’s legacy, whatever else he accomplishes; he will be light and warmth. He will sparkle like dew on spring grass, he will shine brighter than the early May sun.

He will signify the transition from a bleak winter to a lovely spring, like a budding leaf. He will embody new growth.

He will be hope.


End file.
